


Together Tonight

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girlfriend, Heterosexual Sex, Horny Teenagers, Jean Grey - Freeform, Jean and Scott's first time, JeanScott, Kissing, Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Scott Summers - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenager AU, Teenagers, True Love's Kiss, Underage Kissing, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, boyfriend - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jean's romance lands them together in Jean's room, and they plan to finally take the next step. Slight smut included ;) (X-Men Apocalypse movieverse/Teenager AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Jean slid Scott’s glasses off his face.  
Scott kept his eyes tightly closed and said, “Maybe you should give those back.”  
Jean giggled very softly, “I will.” She placed a kiss on each of his eyes, and each of his cheeks before placing his glasses back into his hands.  
Scott felt them before he put his glasses on, “That was dangerous.”  
Jean smiled, “I know but I trusted you.”  
Scott said before kissing her, “I trust you too.”  
Jean moved her covers that she was lying under, “Want in?” Scott scooted under the covers and cuddled her. She kissed him and bit slightly at his ear.  
Scott chuckled, “What are you doing?”  
Jean pat his shoulder, “Trying to be sexy. I'm not good at it.”  
Scott smiled and kissed up her jaw lightly to her ear, “You just need practice.”  
Jean teased, “Will you teach me?”  
Scott chuckled and kissed below her ear, “Of course, just be slow and passionate. That's all there is to it.”  
Jean smiled, “It's better when you do it.”  
Scott kissed her neck, “I want to be perfect for you.”  
She leaned her neck back for him, “You are.” Scott kissed around her neck, leaving tiny hickie a in his path. She moaned into his motions, and Scott was losing his self control. Scott sucked and nipped at a specific spot on her neck as one of his hands pulled her closer by her lower back. Jean did him a favor but unbuttoning her top for him. Scott’s hands moved to her chest and slipped under her bra.  
Jean read his mind and said, “Go ahead.” Scott took her shirt and bra completely off before massaging her chest. She laughed at his flustered thoughts and pushed him into her chest. Scott kissed around her chest, getting more confident and nipping at the soft flesh. Jean gasped and bit her lip. She was hugging Scott to her chest and trying to be quiet. Scott’s hands moved to massage Jean’s butt as he sucked on one of her nipples. All of her thoughts bubbled into white noise. She wasn't focusing on anything but herself and Scott.  
Scott asked, “Jean? You okay?”  
Jean’s body was frozen for a second before she panted, “Yes…”  
Scott kissed her chest and asked, “Do you want me to continue?”  
Jean whispered, “Oh good lord yes…” Scott sucked on her chest before taking off his own shirt and hovering on top of her. He happily kissed her. Jean’s eyes were glazed over as the sensations of his hands and lips stimulated sensations that she didn't know existed until now.  
Scott kissed her body, not wanting to miss anything, “How far do you want to go?”  
Jean panted out, spazzing a little, “Kiss...touch...wherever you...you want.”  
Scott slipped her pants off, “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Jean managed a nod as her brain remained focused. Scott kissed her knees and kissed down her thighs.  
Jean gasped, “Oh my god...yes.” Scott continued to kiss her until her underwear got in the way. When it came off, she closed her legs, but let him open them again. Scott kissed in between her legs and licked deep inside her.  
Jean squeaked, “M-My...God!!”  
Scott smirked, “Shush, Jean. Lock the door.” He licked fast and deep. She bit her lip and telepathically locked the door with her clouded focus so he could continue. Her back arched and Scott stopped before her climax.  
Jeanne's gasped, “S-Scott...!”  
Scott smirked up at her, “I know Jean~” She squirmed under him, the feeling of him gone was too much. Scott asked, “Jean, can I…?”  
Jean shivered but she asked, “Promise...promise you won't...let it hurt too much? And wear this?” She telepathically tossed a few condoms at him. He didn't know how she got them but she had them. Scott nodded and took his clothes off before putting a condom on. She sat up and waited. This was her first time with Scot completely naked. She had never seen him naked, and was a little impressed, and a little intimidated.  
Scott positioned himself and asked, “You ready?” She took a deep breath and nodded. Scott slowly pushed himself into her.  
\-------------------  
Jean woke up next to Scott. She had to resist taking off his glasses while she played with his hair. She had never missed class, as she realized when she looked at the clock, but today, it was okay. “Summers?”  
Scott hummed, “Yeah?”  
Jean smiled, “Good evening.”  
Scott chuckled, “Is it evening?”  
Jean nodded, “It’s 6:30.”  
Scott smiled, “We should probably go to the cafeteria for dinner.”  
Jean looked around, “If I can get up…”  
Scott sheepishly smiled, “Yeah… Sorry.”  
Jean struggled to sit, “Don’t be sorry that you’re well endowed.”  
Scott smiled and asked, “Thanks?”  
Jean nudged him, “Only guy I’ve slept with too…”  
Scott smiled, “Well, I'm glad that your first wasn't with any jerk or sleezeball.”  
Jean asked, “Was I your first?”  
Scott didn't look at her, “No… You're my second. I'm kind of ashamed of my first.”  
Jean was a little upset, but also understanding, “You’re not obligated to tell me, but as long as you love me more than the other person at this moment in time...I don’t care if I’m not your first.”  
Scott nodded, “I love you. If I had known that my first time was a prank I wouldn't have-...”  
She pressed a finger to his lips, “It’s okay...it’s okay…”  
Scott asked, “Are you sure?”  
Jean nodded, “If it was an accident, it doesn't count to me.”  
Scott smiled, “Thanks.” She pecked him on the cheek and reached down to pick up her clothes. Scott put his clothes back on and helped her button her shirt back up.  
Jean asked, “Well I feel like we should hurry before the hall closes, don't you?” Scott nodded and held her hand as they went to get some food, deciding to keep this a little secret between them.


End file.
